Lottery games have become a time honored method of raising revenue for state and federal governments the world over. The success of these games, however, depends on continuous innovations that capture the interests of current players and draw new players to the games.
In one attempt to increase sales, lotteries have adopted second chance games where the consumer can enter codes from losing lottery tickets on lottery internet sites to play instant second chance games (also referred to as “bonus games”) or to enter second chance drawings.
As with other consumers, lottery players are becoming more tech savvy, and are interested in conducting various gaming aspects via electronic devices, such as smart phones. The gaming industry is appreciative of this fact, and is seeking ways to integrate games (both primary and second-chance or bonus games) and gaming-related functions into the rapidly developing mobile electronic communication age.
With conventional lottery systems and methods, authorized retail vendors within a lottery jurisdiction are the primary means of lottery ticket sales and distribution. This relationship has been beneficial to the vendors in that lottery players also tend to purchase additional goods in the retail establishment. The gaming authority (e.g., a state or other governmental lottery authority) benefits in that a wide and varied sales and distribution network is provided by the authorized retail establishments.
It is important that new innovations in the gaming industry, particularly with respect to electronic gaming via smart phones or other portable mobile devices, attempt to preserve this mutually beneficial relationship. This is of particular concern to the retail vendors as electronic and on-line lottery ticket sales are growing in acceptance and popularity, and could potentially decrease lottery player traffic to the retail establishments.
The lottery industry is thus continuously seeking new and creative gaming scenarios that provide increased entertainment value to players, entice new players, and expand play of lottery games (including second chance and bonus games) into the smart electronic communication age while at the same time maintaining or increasing lottery player foot traffic to the conventional ticket sales retail establishments